


Happiness is a Bubble Bath

by Chunky_Squirrel



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Returning to Malta (The Old Guard), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunky_Squirrel/pseuds/Chunky_Squirrel
Summary: Trying to take care of someone who works so hard to take care of others is a lesson in patience and bubble baths.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Happiness is a Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> discord - pherryt#7536
> 
> Additional Tags - Touchstarved (i've always been a sucker for someone who is, getting taken care of for once - if this is fittable into any of the prompt, go for it! :D)
> 
> short prompts: 'Tub sharing', Soulmates, shibari - either or, or both (taking turns?)
> 
> Long prompt : Tub sharing can be smutty or not smutty (yes, it CAN be done!). I just really want our boys in love taking care of each other. is this soon after their first time? or is this the first time they've every shared a bath together (which can also be non tub shapes. like rivers, lakes, whatever) or has this become a post battle tradition? or is this their millionth time and it feels just as special as the first. (can combine any prompts together if you want)
> 
> Do Not Wants: Too AU (Clarification: I'd like them to at least be their immortal selves but if you want to mess with the how and why that's cool), hardcore BDSM (no pain play for example. I'm more into gentle dom stuff if it goes that direction).  
> honestly I can't think of too many things to list here except for things i don't think would be in a holiday fill but for completions sake: rape/non con/ dubcon,

Three months in the grand scheme of their immortal lives was but a fleeting moment. However, three months without the other half of his heart and soul was tortuously unending. Yes, Joe fully acknowledged long ago that he was dramatic, and he enjoyed being as such, but as much as he knew three months was comparatively short even in a mortal lifespan, it didn’t make his distance from the love of his life any easier. Sure, he did what was needed, and he never let his separation melancholy affect his attitude and his love for his family. Andy and Nile’s presence certainly kept him busy and in good cheer. It was just that this was the first time he had been separated from Nicky since the Merrick Incident. 

After Booker’s exile and a discrete exit from London courtesy of Copley, they had agreed to stay together for the time being. Andy was mortal, Nile was still so new and uncertain, and he and Nicky needed to process and heal. They had traveled east across Europe, never rushing through so Nile had the opportunities to not just see, but enjoy the world. It had also been good for the rest of them. Whether it was her newfound mortality, or learning of the ways their seemingly small, insignificant actions rippled across history, or a combination of the two, Joe had been overjoyed into tears at the renewed spirit he had thought lost alongside Quynh centuries ago. Nicky had shared in his joy and Joe had also been relieved to see some of the tension drop from his beloved’s shoulders whenever he watched Andy and Nile.

Eventually though, that itch to do something, to try and make things right for those suffering from wrong doing, became too great to ignore. They had started small, still deciding if they could still work, and if so, how would they do so without Booker. 

Nile had proven adept enough at technology, and for all that Nicky claimed to be unable to keep up with new technology, he had understood Nile’s talks about whatever fancy tech things were happening. He and Andy had just nodded along and accepted the various missions Nile and Nicky had come up with in between their travels. 

They kept to peaceful resolutions, aiding and providing relief where needed It had helped all of them, especially Nile, to see how they could help without violence, that not everything was a “us or them” mentality of survival. In all honesty, Joe had believed it necessary for themselves too. Playing with children in the streets, charming grandmothers at their little market stalls, ad making art brought a blanket of peace Joe hadn’t realized he had missed. 

Even though the Merrick Incident was months behind them, Joe still felt the shadow of that day keenly. They all did in their own ways, and many long nights had been spent talking about everything and everyone until the pain was more akin to pression on a bruise rather than the bleeding wound it had been. Andy even began speaking about her feelings, and the blunt way she handled her emotions without bitterness or painful loneliness that had plagued her for so long, Joe had been able to remember the Andromache from centuries past. Her steadfast nature that spoke of an unimaginable lifetime had always been a source of comfort. To see it again, well, Joe was going to complain. But just because they were learning to live again, didn’t mean that the mind was ready.

Nightmares were a common occurrence given everything they’ve seen and experienced and dealing with them was a lesson in patience. Nile continued to wake from vivid nightmares of drowning every few weeks, leaving her shaken but still standing strong. Nicky was always ready to sit with her the remainder of the night, offering a reassuring presence and copious amounts of tea and hugs. Sometimes, Joe would sleepily join them, sprawling ungracefully across both of them, knowing it made Nile laugh. Other nights, Andy joined them looking haunted, but gently smiling in a way that belied her commentary about “unruly children.” It was domestic in a way that made Joe remember the joy of family, something he had recently forgotten with Booker’s betrayal. 

Sometimes, he would still look to his side with a joke, only to remember his dearest brother was no longer there. That fear, pain, betrayal, and all manner of terrible things those memories brought, dampened his spirits and made him want to rage and cry at the unfairness of life. And sometimes, he would find himself lost in his despair, trapped in memories of pain and helplessness. But then, like the moon, peaceful and certain, Nicky would be there, guiding him through the darkness in his mind with a gentle light and soft touch. Joe was never ashamed to reach out and receive that tender embrace for in Nicky’s arms, there was safety, comfort, home, and love; so much love that hew as still trying to find words to describe. To love and be loved in return was a gift he treasured each day. 

That was why Joe found being away from Nicky was too soon. It didn’t matter that he checked in at least once a day like clockwork. Until Nicky was back in his arms, Joe couldn’t find any peace, and though she was better at hiding it, he knew Andy worried too, far more than she normally would, still reeling from the knowledge she was unable to protect them how she always had. But again, he had to heap all the blessings upon Nile and her take-no-bullshit newness. 

When they had been ready to just go where Nicky was, stealth be damned, Nile bullied them into staying put. They listened to her because she was a bare fraction of their ages and a force all in her own right. They also listened to her because she used a wide-eyed expression of gentle pleading, her head angled in just the right way that reminded Joe so vividly of Nicky that he had no doubts his heart had been teaching her how to be a highly effective little shit. When they had agreed to stick to the plan, Nile had victoriously crowed that was a style of her own, and had immediately started sending Nicky a series of nonsensical photos of animals, shows, and terrible grammar. 

The strange back and forth between Nile and Nicky had eased a knot in Joe’s chest. It had not taken long for Nile to adjust to Nicky’s caring, gladly accepting the comfort and thoughtfulness, all while returning it in kind. Bonding over what Nile called “memes” was a favored pastime of theirs, and even though Joe thought it sounded like they were speaking in tongues most of the time, and they absolutely amplified each other’s little shit tendencies, he was happy at the pure pleasure Nicky experience with her. Being able to be open in his care and affection helped heal Nicoló’s wounded heart. 

Late night talks revealed the guilt Nicky was carrying that made him feel as if he did something wrong with Booker; that there was more Nicky should have done. It hurt to realize that Nicky thought he hadn’t done enough for Booker, that the easy comfort he and Nile fell into indicated some sort of failure on his part. Joe wept for Nicky believing his kindness could only be accepted through struggle. And true to his nature, Nicky held and soothed him, and told Joe how kind he was to empathize so strongly for Nicky. The steadfast love and support he felt in every one of Nicky’s actions bolstered his spirit and made him more determined than ever to make sure Nicky new it was returned tenfold. Joe adamantly declared it wasn’t Nicky’s responsibility for whether or not his kindness was accepted. Booker made his choices, he would live with the consequences, and hopefully soe distance will show him how he had never been lone; that it was okay to accept love even when he didn’t think he deserved it. If he had been able to convince Nicky he could allow himself to be cared for and loved, then Joe was certain Booker would learn in time too.

While Joe didn’t know how long Booker’s exile would actually last, he knew distance was what they needed. It was definitely what Nicky needed. In the immediate aftermath, Nicky ahd been attentive to everyone’s needs, even Booker’s. But in juggling all of the different methods he needed to take care of their individual comfort, Nicky had quickly become overwhelmed and began to shut down, nor in how he treated others, but in how he shut down a part of himself. Nobody could compartmentalize quite like Nicky could. Joe had gently coaxed him into processing everything he had shoved aside. It was still a work in progress that had been halted with their separation. As difficult as it was for Joe, he knew Nicky would have a rougher time of it, even if he didn’t realize it while on the job. Joe was anxious to have him back, where hopefully, they will then be able to fully heal.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally received a call from Nicky and Copley confirming all evidence and trails leading towards Merrick were eliminated. It was now time to rendezvous in Malta. 

Andy and Nile joined him, but on arrival, Andy dragged Nile into the crowds for “training” and shouted at Joe and Nicky to sort their shit out by the time they returned. He appreciated Andy’s discretion and understanding that he and Nicky would need some time together, just the two of them. Waving goodbye and wishing Nile all the luck in the world for her upcoming training, Joe hurried to their house. 

Pulling up in the dirt driveway, Joe felt his face break out into the a big grin when he saw the windows open and smelled something delicious wafting from the kitchen. There wasn’t the tiniest bit of embarrassment with how Joe sprinted into the house, ready to leap into his love’s arms. 

“Yusuf al-Kaysani, you better not be wearing shoes on my clean floor!”

Joe laughed as he kicked off his shoes, unsurprised Nicky knew what he was doing. Once in his socks, Joe scurried into the kitchen, practically sliding into Nicky’s back. His moon was safe and sound, waving a wooden spoon menacingly in his face. He loosened his hold just enough to let Nicky turn around and face him.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Nicky murmured.

“There you go again, stealing all my lines again,” Joe said just as quietly.

They rested in each other’s embrace, simply existing. When Nicky sighed and muttered about burning dinner, Joe grabbed Nicky’s hand and placed it on his cheek, gently kissing his palm. With eyes full of love, Nicky tilted his head, one of his small but no less precious smiles, and lightly scratched at the junction f Joe’s jaw. The feeling of familiar fingers playing through his beard released the final tension he had been carrying. 

“You’re like a cat,” Nicky noted with amused fondness. “But I need to finish cooking now. Go get cleaned up.”

Joe reluctantly released Nicky from his hold, and he didn’t fail to notice how Nicky also seemed more reluctant to separate. But life went on and so did dinner, which was smelling better by the minute. After a quick shower, he returned to the kitchen and helped Nicky finish the meal, explaining how Andy and Nile are off adventuring, so they can have the food saved for when they return. Even though he didn’t say anything, Joe could see the naked relief on Nicky’s face when he learned they would have some time to themselves. 

They enjoyed their meal, sitting side by side, always maintaining some form of contact. It was, overall, a quiet affair. A few stories were shared, but for the most part, they were simply basking in each other’s presence. 

“I missed you,” Nicky said in apropos of nothing. 

For all that Nicky claimed to not be a poet, he always had the words to speak to Joe’s soul. He spoke without guile and never hid the depth of his emotion from Joe. Nicky was charmingly oblivious to his own romantic streak. What others saw as grand romantic gestures, Nicky saw as a simple matter of fact. Every time, Joe was blessed by it, and having gone so long without it was too much. Despite his efforts to keep it in, Joe felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. Never needing words to understand, Nicky smiled sadly and gathered Joe into his arms.

“I know,” he whispered into Joe’s ear. “All of this has been too much,”

Nicky continued to whisper words and nonsensical sounds of comfort until Joe finally felt as if he was less overwhelmed at the mess of conflicting emotion. Sniffling, he pulled back just far enough to look Nicky in the eye. 

“I love you,” Joe declared, uncaring of how his voice cracked. “I love you so much and this is not how I envisioned our dinner.”

“We can hardly control what we feel,” Nicky soothed. He smiled gently. “You less so than others, but I have never found them a bother. I am still humbled to share everything with you.”

This man truly was a gift the world did not deserve. Joe was long past believing he wasn’t worthy of Nicky’s kindness and love because it would an insult to Nicky, and more importantly, he understood that he had no right to assume what he deserved from someone else. Joe respected Nicky too much to take away that choice. It had been a difficult lesson to learn for both of them, but now, it meant they felt no shame accepting each other’s love.

Once they finished dinner, Joe lured Nicky to their bedroom with the promise of a nice long soak in a hot bath. Their bathtub was a beautiful claw foot tub that was a large, custom-made monstrosity that originally had Nicky shaking his head at until Joe had convinced him to try it. He smiled at the memory of Nicky sinking into the water for the first time and practically falling asleep in it. 

“You get our clothes, and I’ll get the bath ready,” Joe instructed. 

Running hot water was one of the greatest technological advancements that humanity has ever created. At least, that was Joe’s current position as he turned the tap on to as hot as it would go. It made him think of the old days traveling with Nicky, and later Andy and Quynh. Rivers were a classic bathing spot, and at inns and various safehouses, water had to be heated then toted to the tubs, or if they had been especially indulgent, going to a bathhouse. Those had been simpler times, both technologically and emotionally. Their family hadn’t been broken up then; grief a fleeting moment rather than a weighted chain wrapped around their necks.

Were it not for Nicky, Joe was certain he would have become as jaded with the world as Andy and Booker. He had never experienced the full weight of that grief at being alone, but he understood loss and the absolute terror of the fear of loss. And even though Nicky shared those fear, he was also the one who never let any of it stop him from wholeheartedly believing in doing good for the world and believing in humanity. 

“Hey, habibi? Do we still have those bath oils round here?” Joe asked as he rummaged in the cabinets.

“They were questionably old so I threw them out,” Nicky shouted from the other room. “Oh, wait, I have the perfect thing.”

He appeared in the bathroom holding something shaped like a cloud and colored like a psychedelic trip. Joe stared at the item, hoping Nicky was going to explain it to him.

“It’s called a bath bomb,” Nicky explained without really explaining anything. 

“I was aiming for a relaxing bath and not property damage?” Joe was sure if he was stating a fact or asking a question. “Why does a bomb smell so nice?”

“Nile said that they are like a bath oils and bubbles,” he reported, turning the object around in his hands. “Sometimes they are fizzy or glittery too.”

“Well, with that winning description, let’s try it,” Joe said as he motioned towards the bathtub. 

Nicky shrugged and held it under the tap. At first nothing interesting happened other than a light lavender smell. However, bubbles soon started developing en masse, picking up the pace as Nicky crumbled it to little pieces. Joe watched, absolutely fascinated by the increasingly purple water. He watched as Nicky swirled his hand in the water, pulling it out without a hint of purple staining. 

“Huh, that’s neat,” Joe commented, not actually certain if he did find it neat. “That’s a lot of bubbles. Were you supposed to use the whole thing?”

“I suppose so?” Nicky answered with another shrug. “But I do like bubbles.”

For some reason, Nicky really did enjoy bubbles. He could never explain it exactly, only that bubbles made him happy. Joe thought it was adorable and altogether wonderful that a near 1000 year old man still found joy in the little things. 

“I’ll finish getting our stuff,’ Nicky said.

As he walked out of the bathroom, Joe double-checked the tub to make sure there wasn’t a risk of bubbles overflowing. Satisfied he pulled out and set aside two large towels. He also grabbed the shaving kit. Nicky had grown out his scruff while away, and even though Joe thought he looked good with it, it was really damn uncomfortable for both of them. 

“This was your plan all along,” Nicky said as he returned with their clean clothes. “Lure me in with a hot bath just so you shave my beard.”

“That bristle brush you call a beard is an affront to my sensitive skin” Joe regally declared. “No matter how sexy it makes you look.”

“You sound like you did in the seventies,” Nicky teased has he began stripping off his clothes. “I could not get you to shut up about my mustache.”

“It was a very confusing time,” he defended, not bothering to hide his interest in Nicky’s increasingly naked state. “I never like that mustache style, yet you made it work somehow…maybe it was the pants. That decade was very kind to your ass.”

“You’ve always like my ass regardless of the decade,” Nicky laughed. 

“How could I not?” Joe exclaimed, playfully slapping said ass as Nicky approached the tub. “It is perfection, my love.”

Rolling his eyes at him, yet accepting the hand jOe offered, Nicky carefully stepped into the tub The deep sigh Nicky released as he fully sank into the water was all Joe needed to know he had made the right call about a hot soak. He turned off the tap and encouraged Nicky to recline against the side.

“How does it feel?” Joe asked, running his hand across Nicky’s shoulders. 

“Like the best purple bubble bath I’ve ever had,” Nicky smiled as his eyes drifted close. “It would be better if you were in here too.”

“In a bit, love” Joe said, very tempted to give in but he valiantly resisted. “Shave first, yes?”

The grumbling noise from Nicky could have been agreement or a curse, but either way, he tilted his head back so that his throat was bared. It never ceased to amaze Joe how easily Nicky trusted him, had always trusted him. Joe remembered the first time he had offered to shave Nicky, back I the days when they were still learning each other. Nicky had offered his neck then without any hesitation.

Joe slowly ran his hands along the column of Nicky’s throat, reveling in the strong pulse. His hands continued to wander under and along Nicky’s jaw, noting the tension he was carrying there. Nicky followed his touch, always leaning in to the points of contact.

They basked in the mutual pleasure of having skin to skin contact. Joe wanted nothing more than to press their bodies together, but he said he was going to shave Nicky, so that’s what he will do. The motions of shaving were second nature by this point, so Joe was able to coast through the method and focus instead on Nicky’s responses. 

Nicky practically whined whenever Joe stopped touching him, purring as Joe messaged the lather across his face, ad peaceful breathing as Joe passed the blade over hi skin, careful to never nick the skin. Just because they healed quickly, didn’t mean Joe thought any pain, no matter how brief, was acceptable. He took his time, going over each area with several passes to achieve the best shave possible. The rhythm of the action lulled Nicky into a dozing state, sleepily muzzling into Joe’s hands as he finished wiping the cream from his face and rubbing aftershave into the now smooth skin. 

“If this is to your satisfaction, will you join me now?” Nicky pouted. 

“Nothing would make me happier,” Joe replied, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

After making sure the shaving kit was out of the way, Joe quickly stripped, promising to himself and Nicky that he would clean up the mess later. Nicky watched him step into the tub, and even after all these years, Joe still felt a rush of satisfaction that he pleased his beloved’s eyes. They were both too tired to pursue anything more strenuous than lounging, but Joe still felt a warmth gathering in his body that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. 

“Come here, ya amar,” Joe gently ordered, spreading his arms as he leaned against the side. “Let me hold you lest I lose you to these bubbles.”

The laugh he got out of Nicky was music to his ears. With practice ease, they were able to arrange themselves with minimal water loss. Their bodies knew the exact shape of the other each accommodating until Nicky was comfortably settled against Joe’s chest, bracketed by his legs. Joe let out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face into the back of Nicky’s neck. His arms wrapped around Nicky’s waist, hugging him even closer. When he felt Nicky’s arms and hands rest against his, Joe nearly wept. They remained like that, neither one speaking because words were no longer necessary.

Eventually, Joe felt more grounded. He lifted his face from Nicky’s neck, offering a kiss in its place. Nicky hummed a little, dropping his head against Joe’s shoulder and kissing the underside of his jaw. 

“I love you,” Nicky whispered against his skin. “I love you so much more than I could ever express. I love you more than I know how to feel.”

Tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes, Joe could feel them, a cool contrast to the heat of the bath. Nicky clutched desperately at Joe’s hands. Joe squeezed him tight, wrappig his body around him.

“You’re an incurable romantic.”

Nicky let out a wet laugh. They shifted again, this time Nicky almost facing him. He stared into Joe’s eyes and Joe was mesmerized by the depth of color and emotion. Joe gently cupped his face, swiping his thumbs across his cheeks. Dark circles bruised the bottom of his eyes and Joe knew it had been too long since Nicky had slept restfully, or slept at all, A tenderness weighed him down, but it never diluted the adoration in his eyes. Joe couldn’t help but kiss him. It was chaste but not lacking in passion. They broke off their kiss, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Several moments passed as their breathing matched, and Nicky all but collapsed against Joe. He wrapped his arms around is neck, circling his entire body into Joe’s in return, Jo wrapped Nicky in his embrace, gently but firmly running his hands up and down his side and back.

Tension radiated from his shoulders, his back feeling like a taught bowstring. Joe absentmindedly planned on giving Nicky a long ad thorough massage tomorrow. He also planned on making sure Nicky ate more. With his hand on his waist, Joe could tell Nicky had lost weight, and with the hand on his back, he could feel the effect of that weight loss. While there was still a strength to his shoulder and upper body, there was also a slenderness to them that spoke to time not carrying and using his weapons. Joe rested his cheek on top of Nicky’s head, continuing to offer his comfort and safety for as long as needed.

Eventually, the water began to cool, and Joe wasn’t convinced Nicky was even still awake. That was the signal it was time to go to bed. He gently nudged Nicky’s cheeks with his nose, eliciting an incomprehensible grumble.

“As comfortable as this is, our bed is much more so,” Joe cajoled, already undoing the plug with his foot. 

The still strangely purple water slowly drained, revealing more of their skin to the cooler evening air. He kissed Nicky on the tip of his nose when he gave Joe a grumpy frown. Huffing at him, Nicky reluctantly pulled away from Joe and stood up, grabbing the towels.

They quickly dried off, not speaking beyond a passing fancy to try more bath bombs in the future. After dressing, they completed their nightly ablutions, and then made their way to the bed. Joe had barely pulled back the covers before Nicky face-planted onto the mattress, groaning in satisfaction. Shaking his head fondly, Joe puttered around the room, closing the curtains so the sun wouldn’t bother them in the morning, and shutting off the lights. He then crawled into bed, prodding Nicky into a position that was less akin to a starfish. It wasn’t easy, but Joe was finally able to bodily move the love of his life into their usual position, but for all that Nicky was exhausted, Joe could feel him not relaxing. 

Before he could ask Nicky what was wrong, Joe felt him roll over in his arms so he was facing Joe. Even then, he didn’t seem satisfied With an irritated grunt, he shifted again, pushing at Joe until he was on his back. Realizing what Nicky was tiredly trying to do, Joe shimmied around so Nicky could lay on top of his chest, his ear pressed over Joe’s heart He hummed in contentment as Joe wrapped his arm around Nicky’s back while Nicky hugged Joe’s waist. Their legs tangled together, and finally, Nicky relaxed. Joe softly kissed the to of his head again. Though their lives have never been more uncertain, Joe had never been so certain this was right, and good, and worth fighting for no matter the time that passed.


End file.
